


What your heart says

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Choices : Open Heart, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attending/Resident relationship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Confessions, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mentor/Protégé, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: Ethan promised Casey that they'll talk about their shared rule-breaking kiss infront of his apartment. It's been a week,but they haven't talked yet. Meanwhile, they meet each other in a fateful encounter in Donahue's. Where will it lead?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Casey Valentine, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 37





	1. Singing his heart out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set after the chapter 8 of Open Heart book 2. This is an AU fic considering the chapter 9.

After finishing up another tiring shift,Ethan headed straight to Donahue's. When he entered,the place was swarming with the hospital staff,everyone trying to blow some steam off on friday night. He walked past them,sitting on the special table which was kind of marked for him. Reggie made sure no one else gets a sit there until Ethan turns up,as always. He asks Reggie to give him his old faithful scotch. Reggie nods,pouring him a glass of it. Ethan takes it immediately.

~

His eyes start to scan the crowd,trying to find.....her. It's been a week since he kissed her infront of his apartment, since he promised her that they'll talk about it. But turns out, he's not ready. Not ready yet to face his own feelings for her,the depth of his emotions regarding her. He thinks about it most of the time now,

" _Is it how it feels to be in love_?" 

Maybe,he's not sure. He doesn't believe in love,it's stupid,isn't it? Still,he feels like that fool in love,drowned in it,and he's afraid of it. Afraid that he truly loves her. Why? If he had to fall in love,why her? He's 37 and he never ever had this feelings before,yes,not even with Harper,or anyone. It all started last year,when she waltzed into his life. Crazy, right? It had to happen with her,which is completly against his ethics and morals. His trail of thought breaks suddenly when Reggie announces the last call. It doesn't matters for him though,he always stays past it.

~

When,the remains of the people exit Donahue's,Ethan breaths out slowly,trying to clear the haze in his mind,a haze created by....her. He knows, that she wants to talk about it...their kiss shared a week ago. Since that day,she has been asking him the same question for the past 7 days when they're alone in his office,

" _Ethan, don't you need to talk with me about something?_ "

His answer stayed the same,"No."

He's aware why she asks him,but for now,he has nothing to tell her,or that's what he tries to convince himself. He hates the hurtful expression on her face upon being rejected,again and again. He hates himself for hurting her,each and everyday. 

~

With a sigh,he turns,his eyes falling on the old piano sitting on the corner. He eyes it thoughtfully,a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm taking this one,Reggie...",

He says while intensely looking at the piano. Reggie just smiles knowingly,nodding in affirmation. Ethan smiles back,as he refills his glass with fine scotch and dissapears outside. Reggie,takes his phone and texts Casey : " **Get your ass here,ASAP,you've gotta see this. It's Ethan**."

~

Casey's phone lights up with a incoming message past midnight. She inwardly curses herself for not activating the flight mode. The past week has been a whirlwind for her,not just for the interns,the cases and the free clinic,but for.....him. She didn't even went to Donahue's for last three days. Her friends were worried,but she really didn't feel like joining them. Ethan promised that they'll talk about it later. But when? It's been already a week,she knew that Ethan was never an expert when it came to talking about his feelings. That's why,she subtly asked him everyday if he wanted to talk with her. She knew that if Ethan felt pressured,things will mess up even more. But the only answer she got was...."No." She felt broken,hurt and pain taking over her after getting rejected on a daily basis. She actually gave up,thinking that Ethan will push her away,once again. She was stuck in a endless cycle of rejection, heartbreak and pain,which all started back at Miami.

Whining,she grabbed her phone,it almost slipped from her hand as she noticed 'Reggie' flashing on the lockscreen. She opened it and her eyes widened.

' _What is it? And what about Ethan?'_

_She thought of ignoring it,until it occured to her......_

_'What if Ethan drank too much? Or maybe he's feeling sick?_ '

The thought ghosted her,she hopped off from the bed,grabbed her phone and left for Donahue's in her regular clothes. 

~

She hurries through the night streets of Boston, finally reaching her favourite bar. She pushes the closed door softly,and she's greeted with a beautiful melody,floating through the empty bar. She stands there,dumbstruck. When she's about to call out,she notices Reggie standing by the corner. He gestures her to stay silent,and to come even closer. Casey slowly comes closer,still having no clue what's happening. Suddenly, a gravely and deep voice cuts in,singing in the perfect harmony with the melody. She tries to peek,but at first,she hears....... 

" **For I can't help falling in love with you..**."

Then she notices..... him. Overwhelmed by the scene infront of her,she just helplessly stares at him. This is all she can do at this very moment,one of the most beautiful moments of her dark life. There he is.....her first and forever love,in the darkest corner,illuminated by dim lights,giving him a charming look. She suddenly feels romantic, the atmosphere around her magical. He couldn't be more perfect, his long-rough fingers playing the piyano keys like they were made for it. 

She shivers slightly, remembering how good it felt when those same fingers pleasured her,making her writhe and moan. Though, it was months ago,and their relationship wasn't this complicated then. Her throat tightens as she recalls how he left for Amazon not even letting her know, for two long months he just vanished. She tried to reach out,but all of her texts and calls,remained unanswered. She snaps herself out of her thoughts, her eyes fixing on the glass of scotch casually sitting on the piano while he plays. He's clearly in his own world,letting out all his pain with his beautiful and incredible voice. A chill runs down her spine from it. The perfect harmony of his velvety voice and piano wraps her up in a warm feeling,all of a sudden,she feels weak in her knees,her legs almost giving up. Somehow, she manages to control her footing,she's speechless,her imagination running wild as she looks at him. She can already feel the wetness pooling between her legs,he looks amazingly sexy like this,and she can't help it. 

Suddenly the music stops,Ethan freezes and in one powerful move,he turns and meets her eyes.

Her whole body stiffens,as she looks at him. Ethan's gaze is intense and powerful,making her feel helpless and weak. She turns around too,looking for Reggie,but unfortunately,he's nowhere to be found. She gulps audibly,slowly turning around to face him. She gasps as she notices him towering over her. 

In a gruff voice,he speaks up,

"What're you doing here now? I don't remember seeing you here today!"

She lowers her head,unable to look in his stormy blue eyes. Their close proximity makes her shudder.

"Rookie...." 

His voice is dangerous and low. She gulps again,opening her mouth to say something,

"I ...um..",

But he abruptly cuts her off,

"Is it Reggie?"

She takes a shaky breath in. Looking up she meets his eyes and nods in response.

"Yeah... Reggie."

Ethan frowns,he takes a few steps back and growls,

"Where is he? I have to talk with him! How dare..." 

Casey grabs his forearm,whispering,

"Please,Ethan, it's not his fault,calm down please."

Ethan sighs,his adam's apple bobbing. From this close,he can smell the sweet fruity smell of her shampoo,and the refreshing lemony scent of her bodywash. He calms himself down,

"Fine,I won't."

She smiles sweetly at him,her voice soft,

"Your voice is so beautiful,Ethan! And your piano skills,wow! I had no idea you played piano! I'm impressed! At first a secret chef,now a piano player!? Are there more secret skills?"

He smirks,dipping his head low,he whispers in her ear,

"I've got many more impressive skills,Casey. You've just unfolded two of them,a lot is still left folded up in me."

He leans away a bit,and his eyes catches hers as she chews her lower lip. She leans in,mere inches left between their lips. She whispers,

"I want to do it." 

His breath hitches and she smirks,

"I'm willing to unfold your impressive skills."

~

He,too,leans in slowly,causing her eyes to flutter close,anticipating the inevitable. With a powerful move,he smashes his lips with her. Their lips move perfectly against each-other. Ethan pulls her to him,his hands snaking around her waist while she curls her hands around his neck,pulling him so close that there is no space left between them. The air crackles with electricity. Feeling desperate,he bites her lower lip,trying to enter her addictive mouth with his tounge. She moans,granting him the access. The kiss is heady and all-consuming. She pulls away for a bit,panting heavily,trying to catch her breath. She leans in again to kiss him. Suddenly, Ethan stops her,he steps back creating space between them. Casey looks at him,confused and afraid. Her voice is just above a whisper,and it sounds like a prayer,

"Ethan..... "

"No!" 

He shots back,his voice is hoarse from lust and desire,yet it's firm and demanding. Her broken voice says,

"What is it,Ethan? Please, c-"

"Casey! We can't do this,stop! What we did is a mistake,and we can't afford to do it again,do you understand?"

He cuts her off,saying it all in a single breath. Her heart shatters in a million pieces as she hears him. Tears burn in her eyes,but she holds them back. No,not again,this can't be happening! Every single nerve in her body screams at her as she tries her best to not break down infront of him.

"Look,Casey,this is for you,we need to keep our relationship professional,so that......you stay out of trouble. You're brilliant,Rookie, I can't jeopardize your career for....."

"For what,Ethan!?"

Casey stops him halfway,hurt and pain fueling her anger.

"Rookie....", Ethan starts.

" _No,Ethan, I've seen enough! We kissed a week ago,remember!? You PROMISED me that we'll talk about it. Have you? You didn't! And now,you're giving me that lecture again! Honestly, I don't care about your ethics and morals,Ethan! How long? How long will you use me and then throw me away? Stop! Please stop doing this. I'm....I'm just done! Stop playing with me and my feelings! Unlike you,I have a heart Ethan, and it shatters every single time you reject me! If I'm not worth you,then just stop! I.....if you want the best for me,then stop breaking my heart,Ethan! Don't you get it? I want to be happy,just this once. I don't want my life to submerge in pain and hurt. Please, just once,Ethan."_

She covers her face with her hands,trying to stop the overwhelming emotions. She blindly stumbles away,reaching for the door,she needs to be alone,and away from him.

"Casey...." his soft whisper is the last thing which reached her ears before she ran away.

~~~~


	2. The unspoken words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is desperate to fix his faults. Will he be able to do it? Or will he break under the pressure? What'll Casey do at last?

Tears were burning in the back of her eyes. But she refused to cry. She didn't want to look like an immature person who can't even control their own emotions. Casey needed a place to hide from the harsh truth of the real world. She aimlessly ran,her face covered with her hands. Within a few mintues,she found a little park. It was poorly lit and empty. She slowed down a bit to admire her surroundings. The streets were all empty. It was already past midnight when she left for Donahue's. So judging by the.......time spent there,It should be near 1:00 A.M. Casey was exhausted. It wasn't just physical tireness though,it was mostly emotional. Entering the park,she found a little bench under a huge tree which she can't figure out. It was dark and it really didn't matter. Her breathing was uneven from running and the mental pain she had to face. Casey tried her best to calm down. But apparently, it was too much. She sat there,sobs wrecking her body. The muffled sound of it echoed through the dense-cool night air. It seemed as if the atmosphere around her,felt the devastating heartbreak too.

~

Ethan's head hung low as he stood in the beer-garden. He just saw the 'love of his life' running away from him. And he was the one to blame. Her words came back to him......." _How long will you use me and then throw me away?"."Stop playing with me and my feelings." "Unlike you Ethan, I have a heart,and it breaks every single time you reject me". " Just tell me,if I'm not worth you! I get it,you're the Ethan Ramsey........and I'm....just a random resident._ "

_'No Casey, you're not just a random resident.......you're 'My Rookie'..... Mine!' His jaw clenches with frustration. 'How can she say that!? She thinks she's not worth!?.......I'm the one who's not worth of her.....'!! Her last words ring in his mind,"Just once Ethan,please!"_

_'Oh Rookie,if only you knew how much,I want you........I need you......in my life. Your single smile lights up my whole day,your voice is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. You're the most beautiful woman in this world, atleast for me. You're talented and amazingly dedicated. The passion you hold in yourself for medicine.....it reminds me of myself. You're sweet and kind, but when needed,you can be brave and badass. You always stand by the truth. The way you care for your patients,I've never seen someone else to do it,not even... me. Your friends, your patients,even Naveen,Harper and many other respected people adore you. And I'm.....not a exception of it. I love you,more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. Hell,I've never been in love......before you. I love you..... Casey.....You're my world.'_

_His eyes almost tear up,the intense love he has for her,catching him off-guard. He sighs heavily,he needs to do so_ mething, right now. The mere thought of losing here makes him flinch. He has to confess,it's now or never! He squares his shoulders,preparing himself. He sets out immediately,to find her....and tell her everything. He practically runs through the streets,his mind playing the same words,"I've to fix everything. I'm the reason of this mess!' When he passes by a little park,his ear pricks to a familiar.....very familiar voice. It's Casey,he knows it! The sound is muffled though, and he can say that....she was crying. He made her cry. He has punched a lot of people in his life,but now,he really feels like punching himself on the face. 

He inhales slowly......psyching himself up. 'This is it,Ethan, tell her... how much you love her!' It takes a bit of time to adjust his eyes to the dark. There she was,sitting on a bench,her face covered by her hands. With slow and measured steps,he approaches her. From this close,he can finally notice how much broke she was for him. Her shoulders were slumped,her body curled up in a small hunched shape. She was still shaking from the impact of the sobs. 'Dammit,you fool! Do something!' He curses himself. Trying to reach the height of her face,he kneels down infront of her. "Casey...."he softly says. Her head immediately shots up. Her hands instantly come up to her face as she wipes it with her palms. She looks up,her eyes meeting his. Ethan's heart breaks as he sees her like this. Those beautiful green eyes......which he loves so much that he can't even describe, are bloodshot red and puffy from crying. Her weary gaze soon changes into a cold glare. " What Ethan!? Aren't you done with your lecture? Did you follow me so that you can finish it!?" It feels as if her voice is spitting venom at him. For not the first time,he feels afraid of her. He's unsure how to bring up his confession. Suddenly, she stands up,stomping away from him. His reflexes kick in,and he wraps her up in a deadlock hug from behind. She freezes,the feeling of his strong hands firmly holding her around the waist,his muscled chest resting against her back and the smell of his intoxicating manly cologne,invading her senses completely. Ethan buries his face in the crook of her neck. His beard tickling the sensitive skin there. She shivers from the sensation. "Are you cold?" He mutters against the shell of her ear,his hot breath fanning over her. In response, her head lolls back from pleasure,hitting his broad shoulders. Ethan smiles,his lips touching briefly on the back of her neck and her body trembles in his arms once again. "Come here,Sweetheart." He turns her to face him,threading their fingers together and holding it tight,like his anchor. He takes her to the bench,urging her to sit. She hesitates a bit,before sitting down. He takes off his jacket and affectionately drapes it over her. Taking a seat close to her,he laces their fingers again. "Look at me,Casey. I need to talk with you,and it's really important." Her gaze unconsciously trail off to their joined hands. She lets out a shaky breath......" Ethan, please, I don't have anything left in me. If....if you are..h..here to...tell...m...me that all over again......" Her lower lip quivers,her eyes watering. She tries to hold them back,but she fails. Hurtful sobs take over her body. Ethan moves even closer to her,enveloping her in a warm,comforting hug once again. When she starts hyperventing,he softly mumbles out, "Shhh....I promise,it's not about that! Just breath,Rookie. Inhale.....exhale. You're hyperventing Sweetheart. With me,c'mon, inhale...exhale." Following his lead,Casey soon regains her composure. Ethan doesn't pull back though, neither she does. Ethan feels like this very moment is as fragile as glass. If he does anything wrong, it'll break apart. He buries his nose in her neck,breathing in the sweet aroma of her. He decides to talk like this,her presence will calm him down as he tries to take one of the biggest steps of his life. "Casey....first of all,I beg your pardon. For everything. You've no idea how much sorry I am for hurting you like this." He can feel her body stiffening as he says it. "You know me,Casey,more than anyone else in this world. I'm stubborn and....stupid. I.....about my morals and ethics,you're right. If....they stand in the way of us.......being happy, they mean nothing to me. I want to be selfish,once in my life,for you,so that I can be happy, with you. I'm that fool who forgets their own words. In Miami,you remember? I said,'Some things are always worth the risk.' It goes with you,Rookie,only you. I'm done with this game of avoiding how I feel. In this past months,the only thing which has happened,is that my feelings for you have intensified in ways I can never imagine. Never. Even,in Amazon, whenever I was free,or I was trying to fall asleep,my mind...always drifted to you. You are always in my mind,Rookie. Even distancing myself from you by staying in another continent for 2 months didn't help it. It was foolish of me to think that I'll be able to control my feelings after all of this. You remember that night,in Donahue's? That night when I came back,and you stayed past-call with me? We talked,and at some point I...told you about one of the worst decision of my life ...'consider us reset'. You kissed me,Rookie..... I really wanted to take you home and have my way with you. I was starved for your touch,for you. After 2 months of dreaming and imagining about....you,I really wanted it. But....I couldn't,I promised myself that I'll stop. I thought that I was doing it for our own good. But I was wrong,Rookie. Whenever I spent alone moments with you,every single cell in my body eched to touch you,to feel you. That morning of the Leland Bloom case,I went to your apartment. I don't know why,I could've just called you,I could've sent someone else,but I was the one who knocked at your door. God.......I'm so happy that I was the one,you came out half-naked! Something I only saw in my dreams,was standing infront of me. And then....Lord!You just stripped,right infront of me. I saw that your goal of looking good naked was achieved. I mean.... it was already long ago. You always looked like a vision while naked. I really wonder how I managed to not do something..... scandalous. Dammit,what am I saying!? So...sorry! I....." He can feel her body shaking with soft giggles. He sighs softly. "Look Rookie,you....you're the second person in this world who knows about....my past. My childhood and it's complications. My Dad and....Mom. Naveen used to be the only person who knew about it. You....you're special, Rookie. So,so special! I've never opened up about this things. But there is something about you,that makes me break all my rules. That makes me an open-book....just for you. And I'm so glad that it's the case. Naveen, even my Dad knows that there is....something between us. I'm tired of running away from it." This is it,he needs to say it now. He pulls away a bit,looking deep in her eyes. He slowly leans in, touching there foreheads together. He finally whispers those long-awaited 3 words,"I love you,Rookie! Casey....... I love you more than anyone else in this world." Her breath hitches, and after some seconds her eyes flutter close,tears trailing down her cheeks. Ethan grows even more uncomfortable,he didn't expect this reaction. 'Good Lord! I messed up everything, once again! What is wrong with me?' He wants to scream,but he can't. He hugs her tightly,mumbling,"It's okay,Casey! I... I understand! You don't have to say it back.....I don't deserve it. Please, stop,Casey, please, I'm not worth your tears...." His voice breaks,terror squeezing the air out of his lungs. He can't loose her,she's too precious! After a few mintues, he hears her choked voice,"Ethan.... ". He leans back and cradles her face with his hands,his thumbs wiping the tears. " Yes,Casey. Are you feeling better now?" He knows that it's a dumb question. But he has no idea what else he can ask. "E...Ethan..? Did you...um... Can you... repeat what you said?" Her voice trails off at last. She's insecure about it. Ethan hates himself, for this. She can't even trust her own ears. She can't believe that he told her those three words. He broke her,and he had to face the consequences. He smiles softly,"I love you,Casey. I love you! So much! You're my world!". A new batch of tears break through, and she almost jumps off, grabbing his neck,and pressing their lips together in a heated frenzy. He can initially taste the salt from her tears,but he ignores it. Their lips move in perfect sync. With a last soft peck,she leans away. Her hands hold his face,as if it's a dream,and he might fade away. She softly whispers, her voice velvety smooth,potraying her emotions. "I love you too, Ethan! I love you." She can barely hold on her tears as she says it back. And Ethan? He stands there,his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. After a few moments of being dumbstruck, he's finally able to open his mouth. "What!? I mean...you do!? Oh God,sorry!" He tries to calm down and Casey giggles like a little girl seeing him like this. Who knew that Ethan Jonah Ramsey can lose his mind too? "Rookie? Do you mean it? I told you,remember? You don't have to say it back! I get it if you're not ready. But you said it back... That means you meant it,right?" A taunting smile spreads on her face as she replies,"No!". "Wait what!? I thought...."his voice breaks down. Casey immediately bursts out laughing. " God,you're so stupid! I was just teasing you! Of course,I meant it!" He tries to frown,but can't stop the huge grin breaking out on his face. "Then say it again!" He challenges. "Why?I already told you!" She shots back. "You asked me to repeat it,Rookie. And I did! So,you've to repeat it too!" He says in a teasing tone. She huffs,pouting,"Fine! I love you Ethan. I love you so much that I don't have enough words to describe it. You're my....um......galaxy??" "What!?" Ethan frowns,"Galaxy? Why,Rookie?". She casts her eyes down,clearly embarrased,he can notice those beautiful pink hues on her cheeks. "I just...you told me that I'm your world....so I wanted to tell you something bigger...." He chuckles as he hears her reasoning. "You're so sweet,aren't you?" She smiles shyly,biting her lip. Ethan looks around,it was really late. "Come home with me?" He offers,hoping that she'll agree. "Um...but..." He can clearly note the hesitation in her voice. All of a sudden,he feels like a teenager asking his crush on the first date. His hands get sweaty,and he desperately tries to find a suitable cause so that she joins him for tonight. "Rookie,it's really late,like around 2:00 A.M or even more. I can't let you go to your apartment now!" "Oh,okay!" She agrees. Ethan never felt this much happiness after hearing an 'okay'. He stands up,his hands streched towards her. "Um,Ethan......I don't wanna walk..."her voice is small as she tells him. "Don't worry,I'll carry you." He picks her up,she wraps her legs around his waist securely as he carries her back to Donahue's, where his car was parked. After reaching there,he opens the door of the passenger seat,and carefully places her on the seat. She smiles up to him. The whole car ride was silent. But it was a comfortable one. During the whole ride,Ethan held her hand tightly in his,and she admired this amazing person beside her,now her lover. Whenever,Ethan's eyes landed on her,blue met green. They shared a smile,filled with happiness and love. When they reached home,Ethan picked her up again, and carried her to his apartment. He only set her down,when they reached his bedroom. He pushes her down softly on his bed,climbing up on her. "What're you doing?" She asks,knowing pretty well what he's doing. Ethan doesn't answer,instead, he just kisses her passionately. Their tongues entangle in a slow dance of passion. She moans in his mouth,craving more. He pulls away for a bit,his hands slipping inside her clothing. She whines,but soon it's covered up with a yawn. Ethan pulls back,looking at her,"Are you sleepy?". She shakes her head,"No! Why did you stop?" But her last words are yet again stopped by another yawn. Ethan smiles down at her, "We have all the time in the world to do all of that,Rookie. But for now,let's go to sleep,hm?" He places a soft kiss on her forehead and climbs down from the bed. She pouts at him,while Ethan chuckles, "That's not gonna work." He strips down to his boxers-briefs and asks her,"You can't sleep in that. Change into something more comfortable. Should I give you something from my closet?" But she was too distracted to answer that. She was biting her lip while ogling him shamelessly. Ethan comes up to her, and makes her look at his face,"My face is here ,Rookie. Not down there! I asked you if I can give you something from my closet to change into." Her face flushes red,and he smirks. Casey stands up on the bed,telling him,"Can you give me one of your shirts?" "Just a shirt? Fine!" He grabs the white shirt which he notices at first and hands it to her. But he had no idea,what'll happen next. She thanks him,her mind playing,'It's my turn to have fun'. In a fluid motion,she pulls off the crop top she was wearing,the denim following it. His jaw hangs as he looks at her in nothing but a navy blue lace lingerie. She slowly turns around and unhooks her bra,the material falling on the bed. She turns again,leaning down to pick the white shirt up. He can feel his length twich inside the thin material of his boxer-briefs as his eyes get glued on her uncovered breasts on their full glory. He gulps,groaning loudly and she smirks. "Like what you see,Dr. Ramsey? Hmm?" Ethan growls,"Stop! Let's just stick to sleeping,okay?" "Sure,your loss anyway." She states,laying flat on his bed,the shirt completely unbuttoned. Ethan shakes his head ,smiling ruefully. He climbs up beside her,pulling her on top of him. He turns the light off,and pulls a bedsheet on top of their bodies. She sighs happily,her head resting just over where his heart beats beneath. "Goodnight,Rookie. I love you." He kisses the top of her head. She mumbles sleepily,"Good..night....love you too...". His steady heartbeat soon lulls her to sleep and he strokes her back soothingly. After a few moments, Ethan drifts off to sleep too,her soft rythymatic breathing and the warmth of her body helping him.


	3. You're all mine now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a whirlwind night of confessions, Ethan and Casey share their first morning together in bed as official 'Lovers'❤!! Will things heat up🔥??

Ethan was wide awake on his bed, Casey's small form huddled up against his chest. He softly stroked her back,while listening to her soft and rythymatic breathing. His thoughts ran wild as his mind drifted back to yesterday's incidents. He was really happy that he was finally able to speak his heart out,not to mention he was exceedingly excited too! It felt like a dream to have her in his arms again,and the fact that she felt the same way,was enough to increase the secretion of dopamine and serotonin in an unhealthy way. 'She loves me....' he can feel the rush of his heartbeat as he thinks about it. 'I'm her galaxy....' another rush leaves him breathless. His trail of thought was disturbed by a soft whine,"nngghhh....". He let his eyes drift down to the woman he loved with his every single cell,his soul binded with the most beautiful person existing on Earth. Casey was snuggling with him tightly,her face buried in his chest. It seemed as if the first rays of the morning sun has disrupted her peaceful slumber. "Hnngghh...." with another soft whimper,she proceeds to bury herself further in his muscled chest, trying to avoid the bright lights of Boston sun. Ethan's lips curls up in a huge grin,she looked like a baby, trying to hide. "Sweetheart, don't you like the morning sun? It has already arisen,look how beautiful it is!" "Mmnnn...." She answers,and his chest rumbles with a hearty chuckle. "What are you trying to say,hmm? It's nowhere near English or the other languages known by me!" She remains silent. "Good morning,Rookie, wake up! Stop making this sounds, otherwise I'll definitely lose it." "Hmmnnnhh....." She peered up, meeting his ocean eyes. An satisfied smirk played on her lips,her eyes locked in an intense gaze with him. "Mmmm...." She whimpers again,her voice sultry yet sweet and soft, completely intentional. His eyes darkens a bit,his powerful stare traveling all over her barely covered body. A delicious shiver runs down her spine and she inhales a shaky breath. It's his turn to smirk back. "Stop using those noises,Rookie. You're playing with fire! Aren't you afraid that you'll get burned?" His question is almost a growl. "Nngghhh,hhhuuhh".......she moans softly,as if trying to see how far she can go. With a sudden move,he flips them, climbing on top of her, pressing her body in the mattress. She gasps,her hands curling around his neck for support. He looks down at her,"Don't test my patience. After all this time,I've finally got you all by myself. I won't be able to hold back if you keep doing this to me!" "Don't hold back.....I want you to lose it...and I want to get burned...." her voice is barely a whisper,but he heard it loud and clear. "Oh yeah?" He asks again, trying to be sure. "Please... Ethan..." It sounds like a plea,and he instantly covers her moist reddish lips with his own. She gasps a little,the intensity of the kiss catching her off-guard. Ethan doesn't waste a moment,his tongue finding hers upon getting the access. He grunts as the addictive mouth of her invades his mind. He skillfully merges their tongues in a slow erotic dance. 

She moans in his mouth,her hands tightening around his neck. She pulls out first,her lungs burning for oxygen. She heaves heavily,her chest going up and down in a motion. For a moment,his eyes get stuck on her bare breasts,the shirt she's wearing still unbuttoned. His remembers the last night briefly,his length hardening more as the images of her, stripping,floods him. He snaps himself out of it, refocusing on her. He trails scratchy kisses and soft bites on her neck, shoulders,collar-bone to cleavage. She moans in the sensation. The feeling of his beard drives her crazy. He sucks on her collar bones, leaving red marks of him. He slips his unbuttoned shirt from her shoulders, slowly. He trails soft fleeting kisses on her throat, climbing up to her ear,nibbling the lobe using his teeth. She writhes a little, whining as he stimulates her sensitive skin there. "Are you sure about this, Rookie?" He asks another time, trying to confirm if she's fine with what he's about to do. "Yes! Please Ethan...." his name falls off from her lips like a prayer. He smiles softly at her, whispering back,"Your wish is my command,Baby." Her breath hitches as she hears him say that word,'Baby....'! Placing a last soft peck on her lips,he continues his travel downhill. He stops short,eyeing her chest,he leans down,teasingly,his eyes locking with her. He opens his mouth slightly,she waits with bated breath, waiting for him to touch her. After a long silent moment,he finally wraps his hot lips around her right stiffened nipple,his tongue playing with it. Her back arches a little, several soft whimpers falling off her mouth. Ethan expertly massages her left breast using his big hands. Somehow,it fits perfectly in his hands,and he pinches her left nipple. He keeps sucking on her right, grazing her nipple with his teeth. She gasps loudly,her voice echoing through the bedroom. He gives equal attention to her left breast after finishing up the right,his hands always massaging the other as his mouth works on another. He kisses her again, the new found confidence making the kiss much more passionate. His hands roam all over her body, memorising all the curves. He rests them right atop of the waistband of her intricate lace panties. He lowers his mouth,placing soggy and scratchy kisses along the valley of her breasts and on the plains of her belly. "Ohhh...." She moans, clearly enjoying his ministrations. As he reaches all the way down,he starts toying with the hem of her panties. He softly kisses her on the lacy material. His beard goes past the fabric, touching her soft skin beneath. "Huh..." a soft gasp escapes her and Ethan smirks. He keeps teasing her, kissing her inner thighs,her hipbones. After several minutes,she groans in frustration, throwing her left leg on his shoulder. "Ethan! Stop teasing me! I want you...." she sighs while Ethan says with an amusing voice,"What do you want me to do with you?" "I..." She stops short, trying to choose her words carefully. "I want you to make me yours...." She finally manages,and with a swift motion, Ethan gets rid of the delicate piece of cloth. He groans as he feels the wet material of the centre part,cling to his palms. "You are so drenched for me,Rookie..!!" He throws them somewhere blindly,his index finger slipping in her slick folds. "Mmhh" she whimpers softly from the sensation. Ethan takes the finger out,his eyes darkening even more as he notices it all coated with her arousal. He immediately puts it in his mouth, sucking on it. She bites her lip, looking at him with lust-hooded eyes as he sucks her arousal off his fingers. He catches her staring,and he leans down, cupping her face and whispering,"How did you get this sweet,hmm?" She looks at him, bewildered. Without waiting for her answer,Ethan sets himself between her legs, parting her folds. His mouth waters as he looks straight into her core after all this months. The more he looks,the more he feels starved for her. The heady scent of her maddens his senses. He looks up,and meets her eyes ,glued on him. With bated breath, waiting for him to finally touch her. He smiles,as he slowly starts to lean down,the pink of his tongue peeking out from his mouth. Casey stops breathing from anticipation. Her eyes fixed on him. He flattens his tongue against her core,a slow and lazy lick following behind soon. "Ahhuhh",her toes curl a bit,and her hands fly up to his head resting between her legs. She buries her fingers in his thick hair,pulling onto them, trying to find her anchor. He hisses as she pulls on his hair,the sound vibrating against her core. Goosebumps spread over her skin,as he starts lapping her fervently. He starts feeling momentarily dizzy as her taste hits him like a ton of bricks. He growls,his tongue pressing against her centre, trying to enter her. Casey almost screams,her hands curling into fists in his hair. It feels like as if a starved animal has finally found it's prey. Her whole body trembles from the waves of pleasure hitting her. Ethan pulls out a bit, focusing on her clit now. He wraps his lips around the nub, sucking without mercy. He lets his teeth graze over her,while she writhes on his bed uncontrollably. He brings his right hand, pushing the middle finger slowly inside her. "Eth -" the rest dies down in her throat,as he pushes his finger all the way in. He groans himself as he feels her tightened core grasping on his finger. "Christ,Rookie! Ease up!" But his voice sounds distant as her heart thrums crazily,the mere feeling of him inside her enough to blow her away. After passing all of the lonely nights thinking of him,it felt unreal. Ethan climbs up again, his lips resting by her ear. He lets his finger touch all the right places inside her. Going slow,trying to cherish the feeling. "Lord,Rookie! You...you're so tight for me,sweetie. So goddamn tight! I want you to take me all in!" He increases his pace,and she clings onto him. "Ohh, it's...I -" Ethan doesn't let her finish, crashing their lips together. She can clearly taste herself as he twines their tongues together. Her core throbs around his fingers as she feels her vision blurring slowly. He breaks the sloppy kiss,his voice dropping in low command,"Oh baby,I can feel you.... you're so close...." Casey whines in response,her eyes slowly fluttering close, trying to prepare herself . Knowing her very well,he thumbs her clit in tight circles. "Ethan...."She whispers numbly,her voice breaking as she feels her etching to the release. Ethan moves his fingers roughly inside her,and soon enough,he's prized. "Oh!" She screams out loud as she reaches her first release after a long time. Her vision blurrs,and her head hits the pillow. Ethan slows down a bit, grunting as he feels her juices flowing around his fingers. Her core pulsates as he keeps a slow pace up. He lets her recover, brushing her blonde locks with his left hand. Casey regains composure,her eyes reopening. Ethan smiles down at her, whispering,"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look like this?" She narrows her eyes a little,not realising the meaning properly. He notes it,and answers himself,"When you look like you're all mine. When you cum for me. When you give me these eyes which say that I'm your everything. When you look at me like we're the only two people in this world." He presses a soft kiss on her forehead. Casey's face lights up with a bright smile. Hearing those things from his mouth did unspeakable things to her. Ethan pulls his fingers out. His dripping fingers comes in her view. Looking at her intensely,he puts both of them in his mouth. Casey takes a shaky breath in, the scene unfolding infront of her, straight out of her very scandalous sex dreams."Mmmmm...." Ethan moans, enjoying the sweet nectar. He sucks on his fingers feverishly, several satisfied groans slipping from his mouth. "You're the fucking tastiest. So. Damn. Sweet." He punctuates every single word with a pause. She bites her lower lip,her eyes traveling their journey downhill, stopping on the very evident bulge in his boxer-briefs. She trails her finger on his chest, following down his abdomen,and his bulge. He growls as she strokes him from outside,her nails scraping him. She pulls his boxer-briefs down,her hands brushing him fleetingly . His rock-hard member springs out as he helps her to get him out of the offending material. Ethan hisses as she takes him in her small hands, giving him small and faint strokes. Casey thumbs the tip, already moist with beads of precum. She spreads the moisture all over the tip. She mouths her thumb,fondly tasting him. He grabs both of her wrists, pinning them on top of her head. "Who gave you the permission to touch me?" Casey whimpers at his question, giving him those puppy dog eyes. Those ones he can't say no to. Never. She shifts under him,causing his length to rest on her navel. She gasps softly,her eyes locking with him. "Ethan...."she whispers. With a smug smirk playing on his lips,he says,"What is it,Rookie?" "Nghh.." she whimpers, trying her best to align their bodies. But,he puts his whole weight on her, paralyzing her movements. "Tell me,what do you want?" Ethan's voice is gruff from desire. "You!" She answers immediately. "Hmm,I don't think I understood what you just said...."Casey groans as she hears him. "I want you, Ethan!" She says. He smashes his lips with her. Moving slightly to change his position. "Rookie....uh....are you..??" Casey blinks,surprised by the sudden question. "Oh." The cause of his hesitation dawns to her. "Don't worry. I'm on birth control." She smiles up at him, adoration filled in her eyes. Ethan smiles back,"You're a very good girl,you know that?" She giggles softly,"Only for you. Otherwise,I'm really naughty." She winks while Ethan shakes his head,"You're really naughty with me too,Casey! What're you talking about?" "Ok fine. I am. But leave that alone! I believe we postponed some very urgent actions....." . "Yeah" he leans down, pressing his forehead against hers, while he softly nudges her aching core with the tip of his manhood. Her hands grip on his shoulders,holding tight, waiting for it to finally happen. "Look at me, Rookie." He pleads and she reciprocates,their eyes meeting,both darkened much that they almost look blackish. He finally enters her, slowly sliding in through her compact wet heat. Both moaning from the sensation of their bodies fusing together. "Ohh....god..." Casey whines relishing the feeling of his length slowly filling her. Ethan presses his lips to her,as he completes her like a puzzle . Their bodies fitting perfectly like they were made for each-other. He buries his face in the crook of her neck, cherishing the feeling he has wanted,dreamt,wished to feel since their last time together,back at her apartment. Casey tugs on his arm,urging him to move. He mumbles,"Not now. Let me feel you....I missed you. I missed us. I missed this." She sighs softly,her hands squeezing him in a hug,"I missed you too, Ethan. Very badly. I missed you....."her voice breaks slightly. He presses chaste kisses all over her shoulders and neck. Letting them to answer how he felt. After several minutes,he positions himself again. He slowly backs up, thrusting in and out in a slow sensual way. She moans,her hips moving back and forth to meet him halfway, increasing the amount of friction . Ethan keeps his pace steadily slow, teasing and pleasuring her at the same moment. "Ohh..... Ethan!" She groans, trying to change his pace by moving faster against him. "More! Ethan! More....." She whines desperately. "What is it,huh? Don't you like it this way?" Casey shakes her head,"More....I need more!" She throws her leg around his waist, attempting to control his pace. He growls at her,"God, you're a naughty little minx!" He changes the angel of his hips to thrust deeper and harder. "Oh! Yes!" Her satisfied moan rings in his ears as he starts going deeper and harder into her. "Please don't stop...." "I don't intend to stop, Rookie!" He possessively bites on the soft flesh between her collar-bones. "Mmmnnnn" she whimpers beneath him. He sinks his teeth here and there, leaving angry red marks. Like a lion marking his territory. He pounds in her, their bodies fused like two chemical particles crackling with energy during a chemical reaction. "Ethan....!!" She can feel a powerful orgasm etching towards her. Ethan too can feel her walls slightly clenching around him. Knowing the way to please her like a map,he lifts her hips,his length hitting her deep within. "Oh! Ethan!" She screams as he hits her cervix. The faint pain doubling the euphoria. He quickly finds her clit, rubbing it in rapid circles. "You feel so good, Casey. Let go. I got you!" Casey tries her best to hold herself back. She doesn't want this moment to end. Not now. Ethan presses on her clit harder,as he feels himself chasing down his own release. "Come on,Baby. Do it! Scream my name!" And she breaks,her vision fades as she reaches the pinnacle. "ETHAN!" She yells,her walls clamping down on his member. His pace turns sloppy as he feels her juices coating him. "Lord! Casey!" With a last strangled moan,he gives up. An extreme orgasm takes over him as he floods her with the most intimate fluid of his body. She whines softly as she feels him fill her in. After the streak of adrenaline dies down, exhaustion settles in them. Oxytocin and vasopressin puts them in a numb trance as they slowly recover. Catching his breath first, Ethan stretches his hand to the bedside table. He grabs the sanitized napkins, their bodies still connected together. He places soft kisses over her forehead and eyes. Casey flutters her eyes open,a tired yet affectionate smile blooming on her lips. Ethan pulls out, disconnecting themselves. He groans as he notices the milky white-sticky satisfaction of him spread all over her genital. He carefully wipes her, while Casey whimpers as she's still sensitive from the orgasms. He cleans himself too, joining her on the bed. He pulls her up against him, caressing her. "I love you, Ethan. So much." Ethan grins, pressing his lips with her's for another loving kiss,"I love you too, Rookie. More than you know." After long peaceful silence, Casey speaks up,"When will your shift start? Mine is in the next hour. I should get ready." She smooches him on the cheeks and on the lips. She's about to move when Ethan pulls her back in. "Oof!" She exclaims. "No need to go anywhere. Just stay with me. All day." She frowns,"You can stay in bed all day if you want. I have my duties, Doctor." "Hmm,I see. What duty do you have?"Ethan says,amused by her reactions. "Excuse me,my boss expects a lot from me. And I can't afford to let him down by going late or staying in bed all day." He chuckled,"Is that so? I'm sure your boss will be very happy to know that you're this determined." "As he should be,now let me go!" She wiggles in his hands,but his strong hands pushes her down again. "You have a day-off, Doctor Determined." "What? No way! My next day off is 2 weeks later! And stop calling me that!" "Check yourself Doctor Determined. You'll see." Her mouth hangs agape as she notices today marked as day-off for her. "How...?" "Your boss wants to make up for lost time. Is it too much to ask?" Casey looks at him,her brows knit together,"So you have a day-off too?" "Yes,I do. Now I believe we were talking about making up...??"Ethan raises his brow suggestively. "My my,who knew The Ethan Ramsey can play dirty too!?" He picks her up in his arms, taking her towards the bathroom. "I didn't play dirty,but I'm about to." "What are yo-" he kisses her passionately, stopping her. He slams the door, placing her on the bathroom counter,"We're having a shower together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm new to writing, and this is the first multi chapter fanfic I wrote. This is also my first time writing smut! Please forgive me if there are any mistakes🙏!


End file.
